injuugakuenfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted TV Tropes page
Since the second google incident , TVTropes has deleted all the interesting stuff from their page. Here is a copy for preservation purposes. YMMV and the most recent edits are missing. Beware of the broken links, too. http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/LaBlueGirl.jpg Injū Gakuen: La Blue Girl ("Lewd Beast Academy: La Blue Girl"). A manga and anime by Toshio Maeda, it depicts the adventures of Miko Mido, a young ninja-in-training and the next leader of the Miroku ninja clan. The clan has a long history of an alliance with Shikima, a race of perverted demons. They also use sex-related magic and ninja techniques. When the magic item that serves as the symbol of the pact is stolen by enemy ninja clan, NaughtyTentacles ensue. The series is a bit unusual in that it frequently takes its own genre with a pinch of salt, introducing a lot of humor. Needless to say this page is NSFW . See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Blue_Girl entry on TheOtherWiki. ---- This anime includes examples of: * AbsoluteCleavage : Miko has this in her ninja outfit - which make sense, as ease of access should be a prerequisite for sexcraft practitioners. Alas, the tights which make up the lower portion of her costume defeat this purpose, and explain why she is raped in herSailorFuku more often than not. * ACupAngst : A sort of subverted example. Miko isn't that small (probably a C or D cup), but is somewhat jealous of Yaku's larger chest. ** A little precision about Miko : considering, according to the anime official paraphernalia, that she is 158 cm tall for a bust size of 87 cm, a D cup is very well conceivable indeed. * AnotherDimension : The shikima inkai dimension, home of the most perverted race of demon of the multiverse as well as Miko's parents. * BadassGrandma : Too bad she died at the beginning of the first episode. * BannedInChina ** Cannot be sold in the UK, due to being repeatedly refused a rating by BBFC. Since only video sales give statutory force to the rating, it could in theory be publicly exhibited with permission from the local authority, and it could be broadcast (Channel 5 included excerpts in a ClipShow Out There, which would frequently incorporate material from otherwise-banned material, only stopping short of the "Mull of Kintyre"). ** OLFC in Australia has also refused a rating. This apparently has even more wide-ranging effects than in the UK. ** However, La Blue Girl Returns was released in the UK, but was heavily censored. * BetweenMyLegs : Miko vs Kugutsumen in episode 3. * BigBadassWolf : [Miko's friend Yaku, if she's not [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IfYouKnowWhatIMean satisfied by midnight when the moon is full]] * BlueBlood : a rare literal example: Miko's unique heritage turns her blood blue when she uses her powers. * BoobsOfSteel : validated by the Miko vs Fubuki fight - and in more ways than one, as Miko succesfully use hers to put Fubuki at a disadvantage. Subverted with Yaku, who always ends up being kidnapped and acting as the bait. * Bowdlerization : A typical example of it in ero-anime. Originally a 16-year old high-school student, Miko becomes a 18-year old college student in most occidental versions. Nin-nin is less lucky, as the scenes where he has a chance to get laid were edited. * Also a case of AdaptationDecay : Unlike the manga version, in the anime you won't see Miko giving blowjobs, taking it where the sun doesn't shine or being pestered by her older sister to be an actress in her porn videos. * CallingYourOrgasms : They tend to be - not figuratively - explosive. Miko isn't really the quiet one, mind you. * ContemptibleCover : Inverted: it's a hentai whose cover art has gotten it mistaken for a kids' cartoon. * CuteBruiser : They may look (and act, sometimes) like mere high-schoolers, but never forget that these girls are deadly trained ninja! * DarkIsNotEvil : When they don't rape AnythingThatMoves, some of the Shikima aren't that bad. Many seem like cases of a PunchClockVillain. * DefeatMeansFriendship : Fubuki * DemonSlaying : our protagonists' methods are pretty unique, but the aims are the same. * DeusSexMachina : Apart from being a form of combat and a tool of MindRape, sex is also used for various magic, such as traveling between dimensions. ** The show even tackle futanari by making it some kind of female-vs-female ninja art. *** There is also a true futanari , somewhere in episode 2. Sporting the sexual apparatus of both genres prove to be his/her downfall, though, as she/he can be attacked on both fronts simultaneously. ** ImprobableWeaponUser : Acidic and/or blinding bodily fluids. *** A kunoichi's pubic hair can turn needle sharp and shoot you in the eye. ** BattleStrip taken to new heights : Sexual ninja arts explain why fighting in the nude feel natural for kunoichis most of the time. ** PowerPerversionPotential : very few of the ninja arts the girls have been taught doesn't include sex in some form or another. ** ADateWithRosiePalms : they call it 'ninja training'. ** Also, this show is probably the most perfect example of an inversion of the VirginPower trope. ** Walking Kama Sutra : the result of Miko's ninja training; for Miroku ninja girls, using pleasure to subvert an enemy - be it a man, a woman or tentacled monstruosities - is child play. * EverythingsBetterWithPrincesses : Miko is not only HeirToTheDojo , but also the daughter of King Seikima and Queen Maria (and next in line for the throne.) * EveryGirlIsCuterWithHairDecs : granted, Miko's enormous ribbon may take this trope a little too far... ** Actually, the ribbon may have a use as a kind of seal for Miko's most powerful non-sexual technique : the aoi tatsumaki, which turns her mass of hair into a localized mini-tornado. * ExtraordinarilyEmpoweredGirl : Miko is far from winning all her duels (especially when confined to conventionnal weaponry), but she has received a ninja training and as such never miss an opportunity to play acrobatics between skyscraper whenever she is late to school. * Expy: Kyoshiro, the main antagonist in La Blue Girl EX (also known in the US as Lady Blue), bears a strong resemblance to Tokisada Shiro Amakusa, and even his name is a reference to him. * FauxActionGirl : Although Miko is a ninja, for every time she kicks ass, she gets the DistressBall at least once, if not twice. This is pretty much the whole premise of La Blue Girl; the sex ninja are more dangerous after being defeated and Miko easily regains the upper hand once the battle has moved into the area where she truly excel. * FuroScene : plenty in episodes 3 and 4 and the stage of much demon-slaying and ninja-training activity, Miroku-style. ** ModestyTowel . Concomitant with the Furo Scenes. * Gainaxing : Fubuki excepted (maybe because she is a self-made ninja and not a true clan sister), Miroku kunoichi are extremely well endowed for their age. Which led us to... ** BigBraToFill : the La Blue Girl live movies. * GenreBusting : part ninja action series, part comedy, part demon-slaying high-powered high-school girl anime, part brutal tentacle rape, and part bittersweet love story (in Lady Blue and the second half of Returns). * HappilyMarried : Miko's parents love each other quite a lot, looks be damned. And, considering how they are at satisfying each other, at least the strength of their sex life is impossible to question. They also care about their kids quite a lot as well. * HotChickWithASword . And shurikens. And a ninja-to. * HotMom : Maria. Interestingly, by Shikima standards, her husband is actually not too bad looking himself. * HotterAndSexier : NOT. The Lady Blue direct sequel felt much more tame and is, above all, a romantic ghost love story. Returns succeeded in notching up the ecchiness, but fail to provide the same level of sexy mindless fun than the original series. * FreudWasRight : Aaaand, we'll leave it at that. * HeirToTheDojo : Miko, the heir to the Miroku clan. * HighlyVisibleNinja : They don't wear orange , but still... * HyperspaceWardrobe : Miko's uncanny ability to get an hand on her ninja costume, even when she has been transported into the bowels of hell while wearing nothing more than the ripped remnants of her school costume. One's would expect it was not really worth the bother for the (short) time she generally manage to stay dressed... * HypnoFool : Miko is brainwashed by Kugutsumen into trying to kill Yaku in episode 4 (she had to fake being dead), and hypnotized again by Fubuki in episode 5. * IJustWantToBeNormal : Miko says something like this in chapter 1. * ImagineSpot : After finding out that spoiler: she's the daughter of the Shikima King, Miko has one about her father (blue skin, spikes and all), visiting her elementary school class on parents' day. * Jailbait : Remember, people, when you are told in an hentai that a character goes to college, 9 times out of 10 the show's localization is outright lying. So we can argue that La Blue Girl is another example of... ** DangerousSixteenthBirthday * LiveActionAdaptation . Thrice. * LukeIAmYourFather : spoiler: Miko is a daughter of the Shikima Lord. She has a little problem wrapping her mind around the concept when she finds out. * MacGuffin : The Miroku http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inr%C5%8D inrô, as its possession determines who gets to rape who. * Madonna–Whore Complex : one of the very few subversion of this trope in hentai, as exemplified by Miko - in spite of all her sexual exploits, she still consider herself and act as a virgin; for her sexual ninja arts are a weapon and nothing more. * MakingLoveInAllTheWrongPlaces : if making out while suspended in mid-air in some remote hellish dimension counts. * MonsterMisogyny . Female Shikima demons are rumored to exist, though, but never seen on screen. ** With the exception of spoiler:Fubuki. They are quite horrifying . * MyGirlIsASlut : All the titular heroine wants is to live a normal life, which include dating a cute boyfriend. Fantasies which doesn't refrain her from enjoying all those numerous sexual duels the scenarists keep throwing at her, though. * NaughtyTentacles : If Urotsukidouji is the TropeCodifier , THIS series is a shoe in for second. * NeverMessWithGranny * NinjaLog : as expected from HighlyVisibleNinja, though an actual log isn't used. * Nosebleed : Mostly played for laughs, though some ninja sexcraft techniques can push it all the way to HighPressureBlood * OutOfClothesExperience : Miko's clothes (if she wear any) tend to disappear while travelling between dimensions. * PantyFighter : Fighting, check. Bouncy, check. Pretty much the poster child for this trope as far as hentai is concerned. * ParentalIncest : By proxy; several of the demons attacking Miko were sent by her own father, after all. ** However, this doesn't mean that was his direct intention. The Shikima world works on a Darwinist premise (the King is no exception), so if they did get a chance to rape her, that just meant she was weaker than them, and the King and his wife wind up in her position in one of the sequels. * PinkBishoujoGhetto * PlotWithPorn : one particularity of the series may be its efforts to build coherent plots (for an anime series featuring demons and ninjas in modern Japan, that is ), with a catch : CoitusEnsues happening several time per episode. ** Sometimes, the kinky scenes doesn't even deter the scenarists from providing exposition and plot advancement. * PowerGlows : Well, more like Orgasmic Glows. * RapeAsComedy : as strange as it may seem, the rape scenes, being ripe with bad dialogue, dirty jokes and goofy ninja techniques, are mostly played for humor. However, for the most part, this is normal by in universe standards, so the AngstWhatAngst makes sense. * RapeIsLove : Weaponized; tentacle monsters and sex ninja are able to induce StockholmSyndrome in their victims. For battles between them -- Whoever comes first, loses. * RapeIsOkayWhenItsFemaleOnFemale : Miko don't hesitate to do the raping too when her enemy is another cute girl, and without her status as the heroine being compromised. See her battles against Bosatsu and Fubuki, for example. * TheRival : Fubuki * Self-Made Kunoichi: Fubuki, who is a self-taught ninja, attacks Miko to proves that she is stronger than any other warrior from a traditionnal clan. * Sidekick : Nin-nin. He is also a LovableSexManiac . * TenchiSolution : When not being TheRival, the other Miroku Clan kunoichi seem to regard themselves as Miko's harem. It doesn't help matters that their ninja training requires lots of sex. ** AllWomenAreLustful : Apparently, female ninjas must be strict adherents to the CatholicSchoolGirlsRule . ** EvenTheGirlsWantHer : Apparently, and according to the events in the ero-anime, cute girls are the other major demographics fancying Miko just after tentacled monstrosities. * ToHellAndBack : you have to when hell is where you parents live and you want to spend a nice family weekend. * UglyGuyHotWife : Miko's parents. ** Albeit, this is a YMMV, as Miko's dad, while King of the Shikima (a species of demon who can be rather Gonk at times), looks at his worst like a somewhat brutish humanoid as opposed to being an outright gonk. * UnluckyBustyGirl : Yaku, literally, as she is near useless in episodes 3 & 4. * VaporWear : Miko's forgetfulness of any sort of underwear while dressed in her schoolgirl costume. * VaginaDentata : Including a rare, mechanical version. ** Miko has sufficiently trained her vaginal muscles as part of her sex-ninja training to be able to tear a penis off. Too bad it doesn't work on reinforced tentacles. * WeCouldHaveAvoidedAllThis : Episode 5. spoiler: But it wouldn't be as fun if Fubuki just straight-out asked Miko to tag along, now, would it? * WhipItGood : Maria, spoiler: Miko's mother, and queen of the Shikima Realm uses a whip to keep the Shikima under control and save Miko. * YouGottaHaveBlueHair * ZettaiRyouiki : heavily featured in the modern La Blue Girl Returns sequel, with both Miko's civilian and new ninja outfit (Grade A).